Post Identity Crisis
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand Reese doit s'occuper d'un Finch bien drogué. Quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de poster une petite histoire, cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté, même si je suis actuellement en production à la vitesse d'une tortue ! :-)**

 **Je remercie toutes les fidèles "mousquetaires" qui me suivent toujours. Vos commentaires ou MP sont toujours très encourageants et poussent à continuer l'écriture sur cette belle série et surtout le Rinch ! ;-)**

 **L'histoire commence à l'instant ou Reese ramène notre cher milliardaire ... drogué en sécurité. Voilà ce que mon imagination à pensé ...**

 **Cette histoire aura deux chapitres ! Considérons que c'est un two-shot ! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Reese guidait précautionnement son patron dans les escaliers. Finch s'avança, regardant les étagères à sa gauche, étonné par les nombreux livres qui s'y trouvaient.

- _Waouh, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que j'avais autant de livres ?_

Reese ne rajouta rien, Finch était un vrai collectionneur, la preuve, il tenait un autre ouvrage en main. Finch sembla poussé par une curiosité soudaine et se dirigea vers le bureau central, regardant le plafond, attiré par l'architecture du bâtiment.

- _Vous aurez éliminé la drogue d'ici quelques heures. Mais il vaut mieux boire ça pour éviter la déshydratation._

Reese lui tendit un pack de quatre bouteilles, pack que Finch analysa, semblant se demander ce que c'était. Alors que Reese faisait demi-tour, une voix empreinte d'inquiétude retentit.

- _Vous partez ?_

Reese se tourna et lui tendit une couverture polaire. Il eu du mal à rester de marbre tant Finch semblait avoir baissé toutes les barrières qui faisaient de lui un homme secret et discret.

- _Non je vais rester ici pour veiller sur vous. Allez, maintenant vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir._

- _On pourrait parler ?_ Fit tristement Finch.

 _-Vous pourriez le regretter demain, vous êtes un homme très secret, ne l'oubliez pas._ Lui sourit Reese.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau, Finch rajouta, d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à un enfant heureux.

- _Allez, demandez-moi n'importe quoi !_

Reese, gêné, se passa une main dans son cou et se retourna, pour voir Finch tout sourire, se dandinant pratiquement. Sa curiosité le poussait à lui poser toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse. Mais il avait mit du temps à construire une confiance aux yeux de l'informaticien et il n'était pas prêt de remettre tout en question, juste en profitant d'un Finch pas totalement conscient de ses actes. Il connaissait les effets de l'ecstasy pour y avoir goûté lors de sa folle jeunesse.

Avoir un Finch heureux sous ses yeux lui donnait du baume au cœur, mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il voulait profiter de son sourire, de son innocence pure. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, il s'interdisait de faire un quelconque pas qui pourrait se relever fatal et mettre fin à leur partenariat.

- _Bonne nuit Harold._ Répondit seulement Reese.

Alor qu'il disparaissait pour aller s'occuper de ses armes, il put distinctement entendre :

- _Bonne nuit Nathan._

Il se figea sur place. Nathan ? Finch parlait-t-il de Nathan Ingram ? Reese fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, il allait devoir être beaucoup plus attentif envers son ami, s'il en venait à croire qu'il était Nathan !

Finch s'avança vers le bureau et loucha sur le système. Il se demandait pourquoi il y avait autant d'écrans, tellement cela lui semblait disproportionné. Lâchant un petit rire, il se dirigea vers une pièce à l'écart et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il déposa le livre sur une étagère derrière lui et la couverture sur le matelas. Il retira son blouson, sa veste, qu'il laissa tomber négligemment au sol, tel un vieux torchon et termina de dénouer sa cravate, qu'il suspendit sur le rebord métallique de la couchette. Divaguant, il arracha le plastique du pack et ouvrit maladroitement une des bouteilles.

Sa main tremblant, il renversa une bonne partie du contenu sur son pantalon. Il vida d'une traite la bouteille et haussa les sourcils, surprit d'avoir déjà fini. Il baissa la tête et du bout des doigts, tâta la tâche sombre. Il comprit et se mit à rire. Reese débarqua 10 secondes après, interpellé par ce son inhabituel.

- _Qu'est ce que vous avez fait Finch ?_ Demanda Reese, se rapprochant de lui. Il s'empara de la bouteille vide et la plaça à l'écart.

- _Oh Mr Reese, vous êtes là._

Reese lui lança un regard éberlué et inspecta les dégâts.

- _Vous avez encore soif ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Ouiiii._

Reese grinça des dents et lui tendit une autre bouteille. Il vit immédiatement les soubresauts et s'en empara.

- _Hey mais c'est à moi !_ Se plaignit Finch.

- _Ne nous inquiétez pas, je ne vous le vole pas._ Répondit Reese sur le même ton. _Tenez._ Fit-il, donnant la bouteille ouverte. Finch la prit des deux mains et but goulument. Reese se surprit à penser que son patron agissait exactement comme un petit garçon. Décidément !

- _Vous devriez vous changer Finch._

 _-Hum…_

 _-Avez-vous des pantalons de rechanges ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Je peux très bien rester en caleçon._

Reese écarquilla les yeux.

- _Non Finch, croyez moi, vous ne pouvez pas._

 _-Oh c'est injuste._

 _-Finch ?_

 _-Dans le tiroir, derrière vous._

Finch se balançait de droite à gauche, toujours son sourire béat plaqué sur son visage. John fouilla dans la commode et y trouva un pantalon propre. Il prit le bras de Finch et l'amena à la salle d'eau. Il nota qu'il titubait sous l'effet puissant de la drogue. Il voulut lui demander si cela allait aller pour qu'il se change mais il n'en fit rien, ayant déjà la réponse. Il cala Finch contre le rebord du lavabo.

- _Essayez de ne pas bouger Harold._

 _-A vos ordres._

Reese déboucla sa ceinture, fit sauter le bouton et le débraguetta. Finch le regardait faire, tout penaud. Reese lui retira son bas et se pinça les lèvres, découvrant le sous vêtement de son patron. Il déglutit et tenta de rester neutre. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour lui faire enfiler le vêtement sec, Finch bougea et se blottit contre lui, choquant Reese, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'informaticien l'encercler et le tenir fermement. Reese resta les bras branlant, résistant à cette furieuse tentation d'en faire autant.

- _Vous sentez trop bonnnn._

 _-Je n'ai pas changé de parfum._

 _\- Alors gardez-le. Je l'aime bien celui-là, si puissant, si viril, comme vous …_

Reese se tendit légèrement.

- _J'en prends note Finch. Vous me laissez finir de vous habiller ?_

 _-Seulement si vous me faîtes un câlin aussiii._

John était vraiment déconcerté, il ne reconnaît plus du tout Finch et se félicita intérieurement pour être resté garder un œil sur lui. Craquant, il répondit à son étreinte et ne put s'empêcher d'humer les cheveux de Finch. Un bon shampoing de qualité, il n'en doutait pas.

- _C'est bon Harold ?_

- _Oui !_ Répondit-il vivement, se détachant de lui. Finch se tint au lavabo et Reese lui fit passer les pieds dans les jambes du pantalon. Alors que l'agent montait celui-ci, Finch plaça sa main pour l'empêcher de refermer sa braguette. Reese lui lança un œil interrogateur.

- _Je dois aller au petit coin._ Lança Harold, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Reese n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jusque où allait-il découvrir un Finch aussi ouvert, loin de son vocabulaire si strict et droit, si bavard, éprouvant un besoin intense de contact ? Il se troubla, se giflant mentalement puis se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il jouait un jeu dangereux à répondre aux besoins de son ami. Autant pour Finch que pour lui.

Finch parce que lorsqu'il découvrirait tout ce qu'il s'est produit, Reese était certain qu'il allait d'abord rougir violement, être gêné, se murer dans son mutisme, se cacher derrière son rôle d'homme froid et milliardaire puis l'éloigner volontairement.

Pour lui ,car, depuis quelques temps, il nourrissait de la curiosité pour son patron. Il avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur lui, sans aller dans les détails complets, mais il avait comprit l'origine de ses blessures. Finch ne lui dirait jamais mais il en était persuadé qu'il était avec Nathan ce jour-là, sur ce ferry, près de cette bombe, qui avait fait tant de victimes. Ce n'était pas sa seule découverte. L'autre était plus intime. En effet, plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait une admiration profonde pour l'homme à lunettes, tant il le trouvait courageux et plein de volonté.

Ses yeux bleus, ses petits sourires discrets, ses répliques à ses taquineries, son inquiétude lorsqu'il partait en mission, tout cela lui avait fait réaliser une chose importante : il avait des sentiments pour Finch. Oui il aimait Harold Finch.

Finch était un oiseau. C'est ce que signifiait son alias. Reese fit une comparaison. Finch sous ecstasy, était un oiseau libre alors qu'un Finch sobre était un oiseau en cage. Cette perspective le rendit triste un instant. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose, l'aider à se détacher de son passé, guérir ses souffrances, lui faire comprendre qu'il peut lui faire confiance, qu'il peut se confier à lui, il demanderait cher pour avoir la réponse. Il chassa ses interrogations et sorti de la pièce. Il entendit un fracas à l'autre bout et il s'y précipita. Il croisa le regard de Finch, qui semblait satisfait de sa bêtise : il avait fait tomber quelques livres au sol. Reese manqua d'esquiver un sourire, ayant l'image d'un Harold outré qu'on traite ses livres sauvagement. Reese écarta les livres du passage et attira son patron à lui.

- _Venez vous coucher Finch, je pense que vous en avez fait assez pour ce soir._

 _-Je ne suis pas sage hein ?_

 _-Non, pas du tout._ Se moqua Reese, se laissant emporter par l'euphorie.

- _Vous allez me mettre au coin ?_

 _-Je n'oserai pas, vous êtes mon patron !_

 _-Comment allez-vous me punir ? La fessée ?_

 _-C'est interdit de la donner aux enfants._ Gloussa Reese.

- _Mais pas aux adultes._ Répliqua Finch.

Reese croisa son regard. Il semblait fier !

- _En plus vous êtes provocant !_ Réprimanda gentiment le militaire.

- _Ouiii c'est drôle non ?_

 _-Vous allez être puni !_

 _-Et comment ?_ Demanda Finch, qui s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du couloir.

- _Pour avoir la réponse vous allez me suivre, c'est tout simple._

 _-Non ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici._ Fanfaronna Finch.

- _Très bien, ne bougez pas._

Ainsi Finch voulait jouer ? Il allait être servi. Reese réduit la distance entre eux, Finch riant face à son sérieux. Sans prévenir Finch recula, d'humeur taquine. Reese haussa un sourcil. Finch pivota et prit la fuite, riant. Reese se demanda si c'était la première fois que Finch était drogué ! Sans doute et la dose ne devait pas être faible, au vu des agissements inhabituels de son patron.

Reese rattrapa Finch, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, cela eu pour effet de stopper son ami. Reese profita de son moment d'inattention pour passer un bras sous ses genoux et le porter.

- _Vous allez carrément me porter ?_

 _-Je vais me gêner !_

Finch glissa un bras derrière le cou de Reese et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Reese sourit à ce laisser aller. Une fois dans la chambre aménagée, il se baissa mais Finch l'agrippa violement et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. John se redressa brutalement, lâchant Finch, qui atterrit rudement sur le lit.

- _Oh._ Lâcha Finch.

Reese, inquiet, se pencha sur lui.

- _Finch ? Je ne vous ai pas fait de mal ?!_

 _-Non ca va._ Répondit-il retrouvant son sourire.

- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ?_

 _-Parce que vous êtes irrésistible, craquant._

Rees se demandait s'il n'hallucinait pas.

- _Vous n'exagérez pas un peu Harold ?_ Questionna-t-il, recouvrant son ami avec la couverture.

 _-Jamais Mr Reese._ Finch réprima un bâillement.

- _Maintenant dormez !_

Reese allait s'éloigner mais Finch le retint, attrapant un de ses bras. John pu y lire une profonde inquiétude derrière ses lunettes.

- _Ne partez pas._

 _-Je reste Harold, je ne serais pas loin._

 _-Non John, restez._

Reese sentit son cœur se tordre. Finch éprouvait le besoin de sentir sa présence. Finch resserra sa prise sur lui, vaguement paniqué à l'idée de ne plus avoir John sous ses yeux. Reese s'assit sur le bord du lit.

 _-D'accord, si c'est ce que vous voulez._

 _-Merci John._

 _-Dormez Harold._

 _-Je ne suis pas fatigué …_

 _-Ca va venir, fermez les yeux._

Finch ferma les yeux et Reese lui retira ses lunettes, qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

- _Vous voulez que j'éteigne la lumière ?_

 _-Je veux bien !_ Répondit-il, tout sourire.

Reese s'exécuta et reprit sa place. Il faisait sombre, c'est à peine qu'il pouvait distinguer le visage de son patron. Il sentit du mouvement et Finch prit sa main. Reese eu un léger geste de recul, mais laissa faire. Il devait profiter que cela venait directement de l'informaticien, et pas de lui-même.

- _J'ai soif._

Reese lui prépara une bouteille et l'écouta boire. Il récupéra une bouteille vide.

- _Encore Finch ?_

 _-Hum… non !_

Finch perturba de nouveau le silence au bout d'un moment.

- _Pourquoi vous ne vous allongez pas comme moi ?_

 _-Parce que je ne suis pas certain que vous apprécierez Finch !_

 _-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas important, on peut bien se partager le lit …_

 _-Ca ira Harold, je préfère rester assis._

 _-Mais c'est mauvais pour la posture !_ Se plaignit l'informaticien.

- _Disons que dans mon cas, ça renforce mon dos._

 _-De la musculation en étant assis ?_

 _-C'est tout à fait ça._ Se moqua Reese. _Dormez ou je vous donne un somnifère !_

Reese devina la moue de son patron, boudant comme un gosse à qui on venait de refuser une friandise.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis il entendit une respiration faible et régulière : Finch s'était endormi. Esquivant un petit sourire, il ne bougea pas, voulant sentir la présence de son ami, sentir sa sérénité, son calme. L'innocence également. Décidant qu'il en avait assez profité, il quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître, Finch émergea difficilement du sommeil, grimaçant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, frottant ses yeux puis la posa sur son front, soufflant. Il avait déjà un mal de tête, une façon de mal commencer la journée à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois mou et raide. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'habitua progressivement à la lumière naturelle. Il était confus, que faisait-il à la bibliothèque ?

Pliant ses coudes, il s'appuya dessus pour se redresser et se pinça les lèvres, devinant la raideur extrême de sa nuque. Il se laissa retomber, se sentant incapable de faire des efforts conséquents pour le moment, fermant ses yeux.

- _Finch ?_

Il manqua de bondir.

- _John ? Que faites-vous là ?_

 _-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veille sur vous._

Finch, les yeux toujours fermés, força sa mémoire. Il se rappela d'avoir été avec Jordan Hester, du moins, la fausse personne qui se faisait passer pour lui, d'avoir bu puis de s'être senti mal. Ce qui avait suivi lui revient en un morceau : Fusco qui était venu le chercher, l'ordinateur entre ses mains, demandant s'il devait hacker le pentagone, puis Reese qui l'avait reprit, le raccompagnant à la bibliothèque.

Il déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise, se souvenant parfaitement de chaque détail de la soirée d'hier. Lui si provocateur envers son agent, les gestes et les expressions de son partenaire, déstabilisé, mais également ses efforts pour le soutenir, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le satisfaire.

Bon sang. L'informaticien s'imaginait sans peine que son agent n'avait pas du comprendre ses agissements et qu'il allait devoir répondre à certaines questions. Il maudissait son inattention. La femme lui avait semblée si conciliante et honnête qu'il lui avait fait confiance au premier abord. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant et il en avait fait les frais. Il se souvenait, mot par mot, de chaque phrase qu'il avait prononcé devant son agent.

Réfléchir lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête. _Puissant… viril…irrésistible… craquant …_ Ces quatres mots étaient les plus importants, les plus révélateurs. _Ne partez pas._ Même cette demande-là, suffisait. Il aimait Reese mais la drogue lui avait fait cracher certaines vérités, certains compliments qu'il se retenait de dire depuis trop longtemps. Il poussa un petit gémissement, sentant le sang pulser sans son cerveau. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se raidit et rouvrit les yeux pour constater la présence de son associé juste au dessus de lui.

- _Ca va ?_

Finch ne répondit pas. Rien que le fait de penser à parler l'épuisait. John fronça un sourcil face au manque de réponse.

- _Mal à la tête ?_

Finch approuva par un petit hochement. Il referma les yeux tant la luminosité l'agressait. Il entendit son agent sortir puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Il sentit qu'un cachet lui était présenté et il ouvrit les lèvres pour le prendre, puis une main se glisser sous sa tête, la soulevant. Il se hérissa et accepta de boire l'eau qu'il lui était proposée.

- _Vous n'avez plus aucune trace de drogue. Mais vous être en train de subir les effets secondaires._

Finch marmonna, sonnant comme un grognement. Reese lui reposa sa tête et alla régler le store de la fenêtre.

- _Essayez de vous rendormir Finch, vous en avez besoin._

Finch ne chercha même pas à le contredire, se sentant faible et vulnérable. Un petit sourire s'échappa des lèvres de Reese, voyant qu'il s'était aussitôt rendormi et le laissa se reposer. Il avait pressenti que son patron allait avoir quelques difficultés et avait préparé les médicaments. Il n'avait pas été surprit par la crispation de celui-ci lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Il décida donc de s'occuper avec la classification des livres, après tout …

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Une petite semaine, c'était le délai pour cette petite histoire, eh bien, il est écoulé ! Donc dernier chapitre pour vous ce soir !**

 **Remerciements à isatis2013 ( ravie que tu sois contente de voir Finch dans cet état !), Jade181184 (La suite est lààà !), Coljayjay ( L'idée devrait être exploitée. Hâte de voir ta version !) et Rochelle17 (Pressée comme Jade , alors la suite c'est par ici !).**

 **Merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction ! :-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Deux heures plus tard, Finch se réveilla et il se sentit un peu mieux, malgré ses muscles tendus. Il se leva et alla se rafraîchir dans la pièce d'eau. Il observa le pantalon qui séchait sur le porte serviette et baissa la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux, ayant oublié ce passage de la soirée. Virant au rouge, il se demandait ce qu'il lui manquait encore comme information. Il se regarda dans le miroir, notant ses cheveux désordonnés, la façon dont le haut de sa chemise était ouvert, son gilet déboutonné, quelque peu froissé. Il se sentait nu et honteux de s'être laissé aller à ce point vestimentairement ! Il soupira longuement, retira ses lunettes et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage.

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_ Demanda Reese, derrière la porte.

L'informaticien sursauta sur place, provoquant un pincement musculaire dans sa hanche.

- _Ca va._ Répondit-il, les dents serrées.

- _Votre thé vous attend sur votre bureau._

 _-J'arrive._

Il l'écouta s'éloigner. S'assurant qu'il était suffisamment loin, il ouvrit le placard et attrapa ses analgésiques. Il en avala un, espérant que cela le détende. Il alla rejoindre son ami, après avoir reboutonné sa chemise et son gilet puis recoiffé ses cheveux plus convenablement. Reese le vit arriver alors qu'il classait les livres par ordre sur le chariot. Il ressenti immédiatement la tension qui s'échappait du corps de son patron et contempla la démarche prononcée de celui-ci. Finch prit place et huma son thé, avant de boire le breuvage, lâchant un léger soupir de satisfaction.

- _Merci._

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Je vous en prie Finch, vous en_ _auriez_ _fait autant._

 _-Je l'admets Mr Reese._

Finch capta une hésitation de la part de John.

- _Vous voulez me demander quelque chose Mr Reese ?_

Reese se mordit la lèvre, contrarié d'avoir été percé à jour.

- _Pas de douleur ?_

Finch releva la tête et le fixa intensément.

- _L'ecstasy provoque des raideurs musculaires._ Se justifia-t-il rapidement.

Le regard de Finch changea d'expression, devenant plus froid. Reese se maudit d'avoir osé poser cette question houleuse, sachant que Finch détestait parler de tout ce qui touchait à sa douleur.

- _Ne me regardez pas comme ça Harold, vous êtes flippant._ Plaisanta John, mal à l'aise.

Etrangement Finch redevint plus doux.

- _Je fais un patron tenace, ne l'oubliez pas._

Reese pencha la tête, se disant que Finch était très habile pour éviter de répondre à cette question, en apparence simple. Finch termina sa boisson. Et alors qu'il allait vérifier ses données via ses moniteurs, Reese le devança.

- _Nous n'avons pas de numéro pour le moment._

- _Cela ne tardera pas Mr Reese. La machine ne se repose jamais._

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous ne lui avez pas appris ce qu'étaient les vacances ?_ Ricana John.

- _Non parce que les terroristes ne s'arrêtent jamais._

 _-Pas faux._ Marmonna l'agent.

- _Et si elle ne nous donnait plus de travail, vous vous_ _ennuieriez,_ _n'est ce pas John ?_ Demanda Finch, jugeant d'un œil les livres rangés sur le chariot sur lequel John s'affairait.

- _La classification n'est pas mon fort, je préfère l'action._

Finch faillit lever les yeux au ciel et entreprit de se lever pour nettoyer sa tasse. Il grogna mais se força, sentant de la résistance dans son dos. Reese se retourna aussitôt, pour le voir boiter difficilement. Il entama un pas vers lui mais Finch l'en empêcha.

- _Non._

Reese eu l'impression de se prendre une baffe. Finch le repoussait froidement. John exprima une pointe de tristesse, déçu que son ami ne se laisse pas aider. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à travers leurs missions, Finch n'arrivait pas encore à le laisser entrer dans sa vie privée, pas suffisamment à ses yeux. Il pouvait bien comprendre qu'il voulait se protéger mais il était blessé qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire confiance. Reese lui avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait lui parler, qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Il le savait, il fallait beaucoup de temps pour que Finch s'ouvre. Retournant à son tri pour chasser ses pensées sombres, il capta la présence de Finch dans son dos mais ne pivota pas.

Finch avait conscience qu'il avait été brutal envers lui. Il observa le dos tendu de son ami et regretta son geste. Il fallait qu'il s'adoucisse, qu'il accepte son aide, mais il avait tellement de mauvaises habitudes ancrées en lui, habitudes qui lui faisaient repousser la moindre personne qui tentait de l'aider. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir cette peur qu'il avait.

Une peur de se faire trahir par celui qu'il aimait, cette peur de souffrir. Il avait suffisamment souffert lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Nathan allongé sur le brancard, déclaré mort sous ses yeux, puis sa « séparation » d'avec Grace, lui faisant croire qu'il était mort dans l'attentat. Il avait tout changé pour se cacher, se protéger, se refaire une nouvelle vie tout en gardant sa passion démesurée pour l'informatique et les anciens ouvrages.

En plus de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Reese cette nuit… Il se sentait mal de ne pas réussir à se débarrasser de ce rôle si strict qui lui collait à la peau depuis des années. Il se dirigea vers le porte manteau et attrapa sa veste, soupçonnant que Reese l'avait accroché là, ayant bien le souvenir de l'avoir laissé échouer sur le sol pendant qu'il divaguait.

- _Vous partez ?_ Demanda Reese, neutre.

- _Je rentre chez moi._ Répondit Finch, nerveux.

Reese acquiesça faiblement. Finch partit vers les marches, avec le sentiment de commettre une faute, le cœur lourd. Il voulait tellement lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il en avait déjà beaucoup révélé mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il soit sobre et qu'il lui dise la vérité. Mais il ne voulait pas, dans le cas où Reese n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, que leur partenariat ne prenne fin sèchement. Refoulant les larmes qui lui pendaient au nez, il descendit laborieusement quelques marches avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle, se tenant fermement à la rambade.

Il avait mal, ses épaules lui semblaient soudainement lourdes et sa douleur lui était insupportable. Il se baissa et s'assit, gémissant. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ayant l'impression qu'il prenait le mauvais chemin, les mauvaises décisions. Sa vue s'embua à cause de ses larmes.

Il observa la descente : 17 marches. Il en avait seulement descendu 9. Il connaissait le nombre de marches par cœur, y en avait 28 au total, il avait eu le temps de les compter lors de sa longue et pénible rééducation. Il se souvenait de sa progression comme si c'était hier. Le premier jour il avait seulement réussi à monter 2 marches, le jour suivant, 3, puis 4 puis 5… mais dès qu'il avait atteint la 10eme, cela s'était compliqué. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour parvenir à monter à la 15eme sans réellement avoir trop mal. Il avait réussi à monter toutes les marches au bout d'un mois.

Il réprima un sanglot et une goutte d'eau salée coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement. Il entendit Reese se rapprocher de lui, et le vit se placer devant lui, inquiet.

- _Finch ? Ca ne va pas ?_

L'informaticien repensa à une promesse particulière qu'il avait faite à Reese durant les premiers jours. « _Je vous ai promis de vous dire la vérité. »_ Certes il l'avait dit dans le contexte de leurs futures missions, mais en y repensant, il se devait de l'appliquer dans tous les domaines s'il voulait garder son agent. Reese posa une main sur son bras, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions. Finch murmura une faible réponse négative, empreinte d'émotions. Reese se mit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se lever. Finch frissonna à ce contact. Ils finirent de descendre les marches et Reese accompagna son patron jusqu'à sa voiture. Finch grimaçait désormais à chaque pas et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la place passager. Reese prit le volant.

- _Vous avez des spasmes musculaires. Je suppose que vous ne me direz pas où vous habitez alors je vous ramène chez moi._ Annonça Reese.

Finch frémit à l'idée d'entrer dans la sphère privée de son agent. Bien que ce soit lui qui lui avait fourni le logement, il n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds, par respect pour Reese. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur place et Reese, une fois de plus prit soin de son patron, l'aidant à se déplacer. Il appela l'ascenseur et ils montèrent au dernier étage, où il vivait. Il entraina Finch avec lui et le fit rentrer dans son espace personnel. Il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- _Reposez-vous un peu, je reviens._

Finch l'observa partir derrière lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre. Il dû somnoler car Reese le réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Finch détailla l'agent qui avait retiré sa veste et retroussé ses manches.

- _Venez Finch, je vous ai préparé un bon bain, cela vous détendra._

 _-Vous n'étiez pas obligé Mr Reese._

John secoua la tête.

- _Je ne ferais pas_ _tout ça_ _si je ne vous considérais pas comme un ami Finch._

Finch redressa sa tête et ancra le regard dans les yeux pétillants de John. Le contact dura un moment et Finch finit par accepter. Reese lui tendit une main. Finch hésita, la regardant. Ces longs doigts fins et calleux, cette main capable de tuer, de tordre des bras. Finch déglutit et la prit. Reese referma ses doigts sur les siens et le fit lever, le dirigeant vers la pièce d'eau. Finch fut accueilli par une chaleur douce qui émanait de la pièce, le mettant un peu à l'aise.

- _Je vous ai mis une chemise et une cravate Finch._ Reese eu un sourire innocent face à la perplexité que Finch afficha. _Il y a des serviettes propres aussi, faites comme chez vous._

Reese quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. Finch alla la fermer, tenant à être sûr qu'il garderait sa pudeur entière. Il examina la pile de vêtements, dépliant la chemise bleu claire. Il jeta un œil à l'étiquette et fut surprit en constatant que c'était exactement sa taille. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment Reese avait pu connaître ce détail.

Il retira sa veste, son gilet. Il s'assit sur la chaise, d'ailleurs étonné qu'il puisse y en avoir une. Encore une attention de Reese sans doute. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis déboutonna sa chemise. Il eu un moment de flottement, mais il se ravisa. Il était seul dans la pièce, personne ne le voyait. Il ôta sa chemise, dévoilant son dos marqué. Il se leva et déboucla sa ceinture, fit sauter le bouton, baissa la braguette et se débarrassa du pantalon. Le sous vêtement suivit le même chemin. Désormais nu comme un ver, Finch se rapprocha de la baignoire. Il s'assit sur le rebord, passa une jambe puis l'autre et s'installa.

L'eau était chaude mais suffisamment dosée pour lui. Il expira longuement et s'allongea, calant sa tête sur la céramique, mouillant un peu ses cheveux.

Derrière la porte, se tenait un John Reese à l'affût. Il savait que Finch avait fermé la porte, mais ce n'était pas une serrure qui allait le ralentir. Il avait sourit quand Finch avait lâché ce petit soupir une fois dans l'eau.

Finch pataugea une bonne demi-heure. L'eau lui faisait du bien, il était nettement plus détendu et ne bougeait pas du tout, se relaxant. Il s'était lavé entre-temps, Reese lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui et il en avait profité pour se faire un brin de toilette. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il se redressa mais comprit vite que malgré que ses muscles se soient détendus, il avait toujours mal à la hanche. Son cou lui paraissait moins raide cependant. Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever. Il eu l'impression de se faire mordre la fesse et grimaça. Il se rassit, soufflant un coup. Il recommença mais ce fut la même issue. Il râla, frustré contre son pauvre corps. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

Il devait se faire pardonner, montrer à Reese qu'il acceptait qu'il l'aide, sans pour autant que ce soit tout le temps. Il savait qu'il devait le prévenir, mais l'idée que John entre dans la pièce alors que lui était nu et son dos visible, cela lui semblait un sacré défi. S'il devait choisir entre sa nudité et son dos, il choisirait de se couvrir le dos sans hésiter. Cette longue cicatrice était le témoin de cet accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et qui l'avait changé à jamais. Il souffrait tous les jours, la simple vision de celle-ci le dégoûtait encore plus et il s'empressait souvent de se retrouver dos au miroir. Il ne l'acceptait pas, encore amer. Il refit une tentative, mais le résultat ne changea pas.

- _John ? …_ Fit-il faiblement, honteux.

- _Oui Harold ?_

 _-Je …_ Finch réalisa qu'il avait du mal à dire qu'il voulait son aide. Cela lui avait parut extrêmement dur de faire face à la douleur seul lors de sa rééducation, il n'avait eu personne pour lui tendre la main. Mais maintenant, une personne en particulier pourrait veiller sur lui, seulement s'il la laissait entrer dans sa vie …

- _Finch ? Il y a un souci ?_

 _-Hum… Oui._ Avoua-t-il d'une voix basse.

- _Vous voulez que je vienne vous aider ?_

 _-Ecoutez Mr Reese… Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dis lors de nos débuts ?_

 _-Ca dépend de quoi._

 _-Quand je vous ai dis que les numéros ne s'arrêteraient jamais._

 _-« J'ai promis de vous dire la vérité. »_ Enonça Reese, se souvenant de cette promesse.

- _C'est cela. Alors … Oui Mr Reese, j'ai besoin d'aide._

Finch n'y croyait pas, il venait carrément de formuler l'aide. C'était un énorme pas en avant pour lui.

- _J'arrive, je vais chercher un tournevis._

Reese revint assez rapidement et Finch reprit :

- _John, quand vous entrerez… S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi la serviette._

Reese comprit. Il retira le verrou et reposa l'outil sur la commode à côté. Posant sa main sur la poignée, il prit une bonne inspiration.

- _J'entre Finch._

 _-Allez-y Mr Reese._

Reese entra prudemment, pour croiser le regard embarrassé de Finch. Il nota que la baignoire était vide et attrapa la plus grande des serviettes de bain. L'informaticien avait replié ses jambes, ses mains cachant son anatomie. Reese déposa le tissu sur son dos, et le recouvrit. Finch avait une respiration laborieuse et avait viré au rouge pivoine. Il déplia ses jambes et tint fermement la serviette sur lui. Reese passa ses mains sous ses bras et le souleva avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

Finch se retrouva assit sur le rebord et dû passer sa main sous sa jambe blessée pour la faire basculer de l'autre côté. Reese prit conscience à ce moment là de l'ampleur de sa blessure et de ses limites physiques. Il voyait un morceau de chair blanche apparaître dans le dos de l'informaticien et manqua de poser une main dessus. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. S'il pouvait, il lui prendrait ses douleurs mais il ne pouvait pas, il assistait impuissant à ce quotidien.

- _Vous pouvez vous lever ?_ Questionna Reese.

- _Je pense._

Finch se leva tout de même avec difficulté. Reese le mena à la chaise pour qu'il s'y assoit.

- _Ce bain était censé vous détendre Finch._

 _-C'est le cas John. C'est juste que …_

 _-Vous avez encore mal._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. Quand j'étais chez Jordan, enfin la femme…_

Reese se tut, dépliant l'autre serviette, plus petite.

- _Quand elle m'a drogué, je me sentais étrange. Mais après …_

 _-Vous étiez heureux._

- _Au point de danser Mr Reese …_ murmura Finch.

 _-Ca ne me surprend pas Harold._ Reese posa la petite serviette dans le cou de son patron. _Si vous connaissez mon dossier…_

 _-Vous avez conscience des effets, je sais John. Mais vous étiez jeune. Toutefois cette petite_ _distraction_ _ne m'a pas été favorable._

Reese comprit le sous entendu : la danse donnait des mouvements de hanches hors dans le cas de Finch… Il fit une légère grimace. Finch de son côté, se blâmait, une fois de plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force de parler de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des semaines. Sa relation avec Reese venait de prendre une nouvelle voie et il devait faire en sorte que cela continu. Il avait besoin de savoir, de mettre fin à ses nombreuses questions.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-J'ai une autre vérité à vous dire._

 _-Oh ?_

Reese fronça les sourcils et se cala contre le rebord du lavabo, tandis que Finch s'essuyait les cheveux avec la petite serviette. Reese le regarda faire, résistant à l'envie de le toucher, de le reluquer plus attentivement. Finch, à présent décoiffé, posa la serviette humide sur le meuble.

- _Ce que j'ai dis hier soir…Je pense que vous voyiez de quoi je parle ?_

 _-Oui._ Reese esquissa un sourire, Finch sentit le sang monter à ses joues.

- _Je ne faisais que … dire certaines vérités._ Annonça Finch, baissant le regard.

Reese s'était tendu lorsqu'il avait dit ça. Finch pu entendre de par sa respiration qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Lorsqu'il le vit se rapprocher doucement de lui, il leva la tête, interpellé par sa démarche provocatrice. Et ce large sourire sur le visage de l'agent. Finch ne comprit que lorsque les lèvres de l'agent vinrent se poser sur les siennes, puis la main de Reese glisser sous sa mâchoire. Finch ferma les yeux et Reese approfondi ce timide baiser. Finch sentant ses doutes, relâcha la grande serviette qu'il maintenait en place et prit le visage de l'agent en coupe, coupant court à ses hésitations.

L'échange se fit plus passionné. Les mains de Reese caressaient la base des cheveux de Finch, tandis que lui, attirait de plus en plus l'homme au costume vers lui. Finch s'écarta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, Reese en fit de même. Prit d'une impulsion, Finch se leva et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de John. Reese surprit par l'assaut, mit un moment à lui répondre avec autant de fougue. Il se sentit poussé en arrière et se retrouva coincé contre le mur. Leurs langues jouaient en harmonie.

Reese avait entouré Finch de ses bras protecteurs et laissa descendre ses mains. Il ne cessa pas le baiser alors qu'il constatait que Finch était découvert, ayant laissé tomber le seul rempart face à sa nudité. Dire que quelques minutes auparavant il se cachait ! Il suffisait parfois de quelques mots, de quelques encouragements pour tout changer.

Il sentit Finch se presser contre lui, cherchant un contact intime. Ses gémissements de plaisir rendaient fou l'ex-agent .Il aida son patron, arrachant sa chemise. Finch posa ses mains sur le torse de l'agent, jouant avec les pectoraux. Reese rejeta la tête en arrière sous les pressions. Finch traça un chemin de baisers, partant du cou, descendant sur la poitrine, mordillant cette peau qu'il voulait tant goûter depuis longtemps. Reese rit et posa une main sur la fesse de Finch.

A cet instant, l'informaticien croisa le regard de Reese. Des yeux bleus passionnés, reflétant un désir profond et refoulé depuis trop longtemps. Reese décida de ne pas rester passif et prit le postérieur de Finch pour le soulever et le caler contre son bassin. Finch écarquilla les yeux et haleta.

- _On sera mieux dans le lit._ Retentit la voix rauque de Reese.

- _Effectivement._ Répondit Finch, impatient.

Reese le porta jusqu'au lit et l'installa confortablement. Il monta à califourchon sur lui et lui fit subir le même sort : des baisers parsemés partout. Reese commença par les épaules, puis contourna les tétons, les frôlant. Finch s'arqua comme un chat lorsque Reese mit ses mains sur ses hanches et alla mordiller la petite brioche qui lui donnait ce petit ventre arrondi.

Puis Reese laissa sa langue traîner le long de ses hanches, faisant languir Finch. Reese se redressa et sourit en voyant l'excitation visible de son partenaire. Finch grogna, une lueur sombre dans son regard. Reese comprit et se débarrassa de son pantalon de costume, ainsi que son boxer, qui vola à travers la pièce. Finch eu un sourire mutin. Reese recommença sa délicieuse et lente torture. Finch s'efforçait de ne pas réagir brusquement pour ne pas blesser Reese, mais toutes les sensations que John lui faisait vivre étaient nouvelles et tellement jouissives.

‑ _John…_ Murmura Finch, d'une voix grave.

Reese remonta et captura ses lèvres, collant son bassin à celui de son compagnon. Il sentait parfaitement qu'il avait envie de lui. Lui aussi était prêt. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus des amis, mais des compagnons. Il suffisait parfois de peu pour faire de grandes choses.

La drogue, fléau de nos jours, avait poussé le reclus à se dévoiler et Reese avait eu cette chance incroyable de voir son souhait se réaliser : savoir que Finch l'aimait. Il avait pu lui prouver que lui aussi et avait été plus que satisfait de sa réponse. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit, se découvrant, d'abord avec précipitation à cause de leurs fortes envies puis plus calmement pour préserver l'informaticien des douleurs. Reese lui avait fait un massage et désormais, Finch s'était blotti contre lui pour s'endormir, heureux.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
